The Past Revisited
by BananaFontana
Summary: Okay so I really HATED Hans being the villain in Frozen cause I LOVE his character so much so I concocted a plot where what if it wasn't Hans but his twin brother...hmmm...tell me what you think1 :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. The mountains almost sang as they reflected off the fjord surrounding the kingdom. But inside the castle it was a wintery wonderland, thanks to queen elsa who had the magical ability to make ice and snow with just her hands. After an adventure the queen and her younger sister princess anna would never forget, involving causing an eternal winter, the two sisters were taking it easy and just skating and playing in an ice rink that Elsa had made herself.

Kristoff, a gruff mountain man who had won the heart of the fair princess, was leaning up against his reindeer Sven watching in utter delight as the queen and princess, who had been distant their whole lives until the end of the eternal winter ordeal, held hands and skated blissfully across the thin sheet of ice. Of course most of Kristoff's delight could be due to the fact that he had an unatural obsession with ice, being an ice harvester, he often told the princess and queen "Ice is my life!"

Anna glided over to the tall gruff man and fell clumsily into his arms. It was no secret that princess Anna wasn't the most gracefull of royalty which is why Kristoff suited her perfectly. He didn't care about Anna's status, he just loved the clumsy, akward girl he had met no less than two weeks ago.

"Nice catch there, mr. grumpy pants" Anna teased as she graced his lips with a kiss.

As they pulled away Anna just stared lovingly into Kristoff's eyes, out of all the men she could've fallen in love with Kristoff was the last one she thought that would ever happen with! But there was something about the two of them being together that just felt right!

"Well, I'm getting a little tired. I'm gonna go rest on the couch over there for a while. You're free to come if you want? Or...you could always watch Elsa playing the snow and make ice sculptures." Anna mused.

Kristoff just looked at her sheepishly, she knew him all to well. As much as he loved Anna. He loved watching Elsa do her magic just as much! He didn't know whether it was the way the magic just flowed out of Elsa's finger tips or how magnificent the sculptures that Elsa created were that made him stare in awe. He bounded over towards Elsa in the center of the rink to watch in awe as she worked her magic as Anna just stared lovingly over towards the two people that she cared most about in the world.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door to the palace. All three looked at eachother in utter confusion. Elsa gracefully strode over towards the door. "Now who could that be?" the young queen mused. As Elsa opened the door before her stood a short stout middle aged man holding an official looking document.

"Hello." He said very formally. "I am the messenger of The Southern Isles and I come bearing news from the King and Queen regarding an encounter recently with one of the princes"

Anna quickly got up and ran over to the messenger. It was clear by the look on her face that she was not taking this announcement well and was letting her emotions get the better of her. "Whatever the news is about any of those princes" She replied acidly. "We don't want to hear it! So why don't you just-"

Elsa put her hand up to silence her rash younger sister. "Now Anna, he has a decree of safe passage and as queen it is my duty to listen to what he has to say. Please, Proceed sir."

"Might we go into the throne room, to discuss this more comfortably, your majesty?" He replied with a courtly bow.

"Of course" Elsa replied cooly. She extened her long sleder arms towards the throne room as the led the group in to hear the messengers news. Elsa made her way over to the throne to hear the pleight of this stoutly man. Her face turned cold as she stared into his eyes. "Please sir, continue." She gestured.

"Yes your majesty." He quickly agreed. "You see when Prince Hans returned to the Southern Isles we found it very peculiar that he would launch such a hanous crime against your kingdom. Considering he has never been one to act out. And he's been very out of character since his return."

Anna just rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness you expect us to believe this trash? Its obvious that you're just trying to smooth over rough waters with us so you can use our trade routes again!" Anna shouted "Elsa we don't need to listen to this! Please just toss him-" Again the young queen put up her hand to silence the young princess. "Please, continue."

"Well you see its out of character for Hans to act this way. But on the other hand its extremely in character for his younger twin brother to launch some plot of this scale. And he was missing since shortly after your majestys coronation" He mused.

"And well..." he continued. "To be sure of his idenity when he returned we checked his lower left shoulder for a birthmark that Prince Hans posses which wasn't there. So we can only assume that the identity of your attacker is none other than Prince Hans' younger twin brother, Prince Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna just stared with her mouth agaped. "Prince Hans' younger TWIN BROTHER?!" she enunciated slowly, but loudly. She stared at Kristoff and her sister in amazement. "Oh Elsa can't you see?! This is clearly a plot by the Southern Isles to try and take Arendelle over so they can have more power!" Anna protested.

The chubby messenger of the Southern Isles stepped forward. "If I may interject your majesty, the Southern Isles has no interest whatsoever in expanding beyond the islands that belong to our Kingdom! We make more than enough profit from our people and doing trade with others that it makes no sense why we would want to over take another Kingdom. Meaning no disrespect to the Princess, of course" He said with a bow.

Elsa just stared at all who was present with a perplexled look. She thought long and hard before forming her thoughts into words. She arose gracefully ascending from her throne. "Well, then it seems that we have only one choice." the young queen stated. Looking towards Anna and Kristoff, "You two will go with the messenger back to the Southern Isles and question Prince Klaus and recover Prince Hans." Both Kristoff and Anna's jaws dropped.

The both stepped forward about to protest, until Elsa raised a firm hand to silence them. "This is a very important mission you two. The Southern Isles is a very important trade partner. Without smoothing this whole ordeal over it will be very difficult to trade with some of the outer Kingdoms such as Corona." Elsa scolded looking down at the two enpassioned faces. "And both of you should know that regardless of personal feelings you must do the right thing for yourselves AND Arendelle." The young queen said firmly.

Anna stepped forward and curtsied. "Yes Elsa. I will do it. We both will." Anna said pulling Kristoff up beside her. "Besides with this musclehead beside me I'm sure we can get well...whoever he is to talk!" Anna said giving a smirk to her gruff mountain man.

The messenger stepped forward, "Very Well your Majesty we leave as soon as the princess is ready." the messenger gave a courtly bow and then left through the palaces front entrance.

Anna gave and long exhasperated sigh and glanced at Kristoff. "Well, ready for another adventure?" Anna said sarcastically as they bumped shoulders.

Anna and Kristoff trudged along the wood pier to the boat waiting to take them to the Southern Isles. By the way the walked you'd think they were going to the executioners block instead of a beautiful island kingdom. It hadn't taken Anna long to pack all the belongings she would need, of course that could be because Elsa was walking by every few minutes asking "Anna are you done yet? The Southern Isles awaits."

The two lovers looked each other in the eyes, grabbed each others hand, and walked up onto the boat ready for the two day journey ahead of them.

It was a long trip, filled with rough waters, boring dignitaries, and Kristoff getting the ocassional sea sickness as he was more acustomed to the altitude and fierce cold winds of the North Mountain as opposed to the rough sea waters. Finally they reached the Southern Isles. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the glistening castle that reached far above the small town below. The messenger made his way over to the pair, "Princess Anna, Sir, I will have valets take your belongings to your rooms. While we make our way to the castle dungeon."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna and Kristoff followed the messenger slowly down the stone steps leading to the lower levels of the castle dungeon. Anna, feeling nervous, fiddled with her hair. Sensing her nervous tension, Kristoff gently grabbed the Princesses hand to try and put her at ease.

"So..." Anna began nervously, "Why did they decide to put Han-I mean Klaus in the castle dungeon?" The messenger turned back to look at the Princess and her protector. "Well your highness, your Kingdom isn't the first one Klaus has tried to overthrow. For his, ours, and all other Kingdoms safety this is the only place safe enough to contain him."

Anna could feel her palms sweating. Her nerves felt more at ease being close to Kristoff, yet still there were butterflies in her stomach. She would have to face this man that left her to die cold and alone in the castle library. The man that crushed her spirit so much that she thought she might never love again. The man that tried to kill her sister. As they got closer and closer to the cell, she felt an immense amount of anger well up inside her that she almost wanted to punch him square in the jaw a second time.

Finally they reached the cell of the fallen Prince. As they approached the bars, Kristoff had to control his anger once he saw the Prince. The young Prince looked up, his bright green eyes lifeless and cold. His red hair had grown out some, and his sideburns reached a bit farther down his face than thier last encounter. An almost evil vindicitve smile crept across his face. "Why Anna, Kristoff. To what do I owe this...well displeasure?"

Anna tried to compose herself as she tried to think of what to say. She wanted to handle this with poise and grace, as her sister would. She slowly approached the bars to the cell and looked Klaus straight in the eyes.

"I know you're not Hans...Klaus." She said confidently. "Your Kingdoms Messenger told us everything! We know that you took Hans' place, and did something with him! The Kingdom of Arendelle formally requests you reveal the location of his whereabouts." Anna said cooly.

Klaus looked up at the young Princess and strode cockily over to the bars and looked into her warm blue-green eyes with his cold bright green eyes. "Well..." He said with a smirk. "Let me tell YOU something, Princess. If I wouldn't tell my own parents where Hans is. What would make you think I'd tell you? Hans is a weakling. A pathetic excuse for a royal. Its no wonder he was bullied his whole life by our brothers. Hans went to Arendelle hoping to make my family proud of him, as if that would ever happen, and to find "true love" Klaus said disgusted. Anna's anger was welling up inside her. This pompous idiot was trying to provoke her! Luckily Kristoff set his hand on her shoulder to try to keep her calm. "The only thing I'll tell you is I didn't stash him here in the Southern Isles I'm much to intelligent for that sort of idiocy. I hid him somewhere you're familar with."

Anna looked at him intensly, "And where would that be exactly." She asked not wondering but demanding an answer. Klaus just smirked at her. "Oh I think you know, Princess." Anna gasped suddenly realizing. "Home!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Home!" Anna suddenly realized. Anna and Kristoff ran up the stairs trying to make their way to the docks with the messenger calling out to them. "Your Highness, Sir! Where are you going?!" Anna turned back and yelled "Back to Arendelle! I know where Prince Hans is!" They made their way hastily to the boat with another 2 day journey home to Arendelle.

Anna never felt more relieved to see the castle surrounded by the fjord. It was the happiest sight she'd seen in so long! Kristoff was also relieved to be back in Arendelle. He'd had just enough of being on this infernal boat. The pair made their way so quickly off the boat almost no one had any idea they were even there!

Anna and Kristoff burst into the castle, going directly to the throne room to speak with the Queen. They relayed the whole story to Elsa, the whole time with her listening intently. Her facial expressions changed from serene to shock. "So, Anna where do you think Hans could be?" Elsa asked concerned.

Anna twisted her loose hair around her fingers nervously "Well with Klaus' clue I'm thinking he's somewhere in Arendelle. Possibly inside the castle somewhere." Anna said nervously. Elsa immediately stood up gracefully, "Well let us gather the guards. We must search every inch of the castle." Elsa replied forcefully. Anna curtsied for her sister and added "Of course Elsa. I'd like to help them though! I'll go search the dungeon. Maybe there's a secret room down there or something."

"Very well, Anna. Take Kristoff with you and go and search the ruins." Elsa said motioning towards the entrance to the dungeons. Anna and Kristoff left swiftly to go and search the ruins of what was left of the dungeon as they still hadn't had time to repair it after Elsa's burst through the walls.

Anna took Kristoff's hand as they made their way down the steps to the lower levels of the dungeon. Anna took a deep breath in as she looked around. As they made their way down the corridor, they saw the ruins of Elsa's cell. There was stone debris everywhere, "Hey Kristoff, let's go look in the cell. Maybe there will be a clue there." Anna surmised. The two made their way through the debris into the cell when Anna noticed a huge hole in the right wall. Letting go of Kristoff's hand she climbed through and noticed a huge pile of debris in the left hand corner of what appeared to be another cell, but oddly it had no door leading in or out. As Anna studied the debris, she saw a hand.

As she rounded the corner, she saw a torso and upper body of what appeared to be a 20-something year old male. As she looked closer, she saw auburn hair, freckles and a torn up grey jacket. Anna cupped her hands over her mouth and gasped, "Hans..." Anna ran over and started removing debris and called out, "Kristoff! I found Hans! Come help me!"

Kristoff bounded into the room, and with a few swift movements removed most of the debris and picked up Hans. Anna looked closer at his hair, "Kristoff look" Anna said pointing to a strand of white in the mess of Hans' auburn hair. "Do you think Elsa hit him in the head when she was trying to escape?" Asked Anna.

Kristoff studied the mess of hair on top of Hans' head. "Yeah Anna. It looks like it, if I know Elsa's magic, This looks like yours used to look." Anna looked up at Kristoff's deep blue eyes, "Kristoff. We have to take him to Pabbie. We have to help him!" Kristoff nodded and gave a whistle and Sven came bounding up. The threesome climbed on and headed off toward the North Mountain to find their friends, the trolls.

The terrain felt all too familar, as if they had just traveled it yesterday. Kristoff and Anna stepped off Sven, with Kristoff carrying Hans. "Hey! I'm Home!" Kristoff called stepping into the center of the clearing. Rocks started rolling into the center where Kristoff stood hold Hans with Anna by his side. Pabbie was the first to uncurl, "Welcome Home, Kristoff" Pabbie said warmly. "What happened?" he asked concerned seeing Hans lying in Kristoff's arms. Kristoff knelt down setting Hans in front of Pabbie, "We found him in the dungeon, he was imprisoned there. We think he might have been hit in the head with Elsa's powers."

Pabbie touched Hans' head gently, "It appears it was his head that was hit with Elsa's magic. Fortunately I'll be able to heal him, but he won't remember anything about Elsa hitting him in the head. But he will hopefully remember everything else." Pabbie said as he pulled the memories from Hans mind.

Hans' eyes slowly fluttered open revealing the bright green color, dazed he sat up and looked around. "Ugh...where am I..." he looked around at his surroundings and then gazed upon Anna and suddenly bounded up towards her. "Anna!" Hans said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I can't really remember what happened...all I remember is you left to find Elsa and I was taking care of the people of Arendelle...and then nothing..." Hans' face then turned serious.

"Wait. Where's Elsa? We have to save Arendelle from the Eternal Winter!" Hans' said putting his hands on Anna's shoulder. He then gazed at Kristoff and the trolls, "Who's this? Where are we, Anna?" Hans asked Bewildered. Anna backed up, she had a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna backed up from Hans, with a look of shame across her face. "Well, Hans...She said nervously as she strode over and took Kristoff's hand. " I guess I should start from the begining" Anna said explaining "His" betrayl of her, Elsa's escape, and how Kristoff had helped her. "You see...Because of Klaus' betrayl I thought you were evil and so Kristoff and I are courting now." Anna said looking down.

Hans backed away in shock, "I see Anna. Well I'm very happy for you. I'm sorry It couldn't work out between us. But I'm so happy you finally found what you were looking for. Its time I did the same. Goodbye Anna" Hans said glumly.

Anna felt and extreme amount of guild wash over her as Hans started to walk away. She knew it wasn't his fault. Its not like he asked for his brothers betrayl. To wake up and find his fiancee with some other man. Anna unhooked from Kristoff's hand. "Wait, Hans!" Anna explained. "Why don't you stay at the castle?" Anna asked. "I mean we have the room and all...and we have plenty of books you could read, at least until you find what you're looking for?" Anna said.

Hans gazed back at the happy couple, "This could be a chance to start over and maybe this time I could take my time in finding what I'm searching for. I could find my place." Hans surmised. "Very well, Anna. If it is all right with your sister I will stay at the castle for a while." Hans finally agreed.

Anna, Hans and Kristoff all started to head down the mountain, but Kristoff pulled Anna back for a private moment alone. He was not very happy with this turn of events. Even though he knew it wasn't Hans that had betrayed and tried to kill Anna and Elsa, it was hard for him to extend trust to Hans. After all it had been his own brother that tried to take over Arendelle.

"Anna" Kristoff began, "I don't like this. Are you sure letting Hans into the castle is such a good idea? I mean I know he wasn't the one who caused all the mayhem in Arendelle but still...It was his own brother." Kristoff said worried.

Anna just stared for a moment, "Kristoff I know how you feel. You think this isn't hard for me extending trust? It is! Harder than you could possibly imagine, but this is just something I have to do! Can you understand that?" Anna said. Kristoff just stared into her beautiful eyes and gave a nod as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. As they broke apart they stared ahead and saw Hans looking on and quickly turn around and quicken his step.

"C-Come on guys! We should P-Probably get going." Hans stuttered. The three of them began to quicken their hike down the North Mountain as they made it to the base they beheld the beautiful city of Arendelle. They were back. What was an hour seemed like ages. The threesome made their way down to the city and entered throught the gates to meet the queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa stood there poised and regal awaiting the return of Anna, Kristoff, and hans. As she saw them approach she walked briskly to meet them. Elsa embraced Anna tightly and as they pulled apart Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes she could see the guilt and pain behind them. "Anna, is everything okay? What happened?" Elsa asked concerned. Anna looked up into the soft face of her sister. "Well…The trolls brought Hans back but he can't remember anything after deciding to go after me. So I told him that he could stay in the castle as long as he needs to."

Elsa looked at Anna perplexed, "Oh, I see…Well we are more than happy to accommodate the Prince as long as he needs." Elsa glided over to Hans "Your Highness" Elsa gave a courtly curtsy, "Please, our staff is at your disposal. And please let me know if there is anything I might do for you. Kai and Gerda will show you to your quarters" Elsa told Hans as she gave another courtly curtsey and strode off to take care of some taxing issues that the dignitaries were badgering her to take care of.

Kristoff looked at Anna's face, which was ridden with guilt; he took Anna's small delicate hand in his. "Anna, it's getting late we all should all go to bed and let Hans get settled in." Anna looked up into Kristoff's soft face and composed herself "Yeah…right. Well Hans, goodnight and we'll see you in the morning." Anna said formally.

It was dusk in the Southern Isles and the guard was making his rounds, looking into each cell as he passed by. He came to the last cell in the row, Prince Klaus' cell. But to his amazement the cell appeared empty. He tapped the bars and called out the fallen prince's name. No answer. As he turned around he felt a strong arm around his neck, he couldn't breathe. The world was going dark. He tried to call out for help but no words escaped his mouth. Finally he passed out.

Prince Klaus chuckled to himself, elated. This was it. This was his last chance for his plans to succeed and to finally win. He would be twice the ruler his brother ever was! No longer over shadowed by Hans' accomplishments. Finally he would get rid of the thorn in his side that had plagued him for 23 years! He would no longer be the lesser twin. He would be the ONLY twin.

A few weeks had passed since Hans had come to live at the castle, and things seemed to be going quite well. Hans had acclimated well to castle life. Always carrying himself with decorum and grace. He was the perfect Prince and Kristoff hated it. Being in a courtship with the princess of arendelle was hard enough, but always having to look at Hans being what everyone thought he should be was almost unbearable. He just shook his head to get rid of the insecure thoughts. "I need to clear my head." Kristoff gazed around and noticed that it was getting a little warm inside the palace. He went to check the ice supply, it was getting quite low. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so low. Guess I better go refill, after all I am the official "ice master and deliverer" He said imitating Anna's voice. He just laughed to himself imagining her face, "She's such a nut" he said to himself as he walked out into the castle courtyard to prepare Sven for the journey into the North Mountain.

Hans was out taking his usual afternoon stroll through the castle as he walked passed the ball room and caught a peculiar image. It was Anna practicing dancing with an imaginary partner. She stood there muttering to herself in time "One, two, three, one, two, three, oneeeee" She screamed as she tripped over her own feet but then felt a soft hand grab hers. "Well, glad I caught you." Hans said smoothly. This made Anna nostalgic of the first night they met. Anna gazed up at the handsome Prince, "Hans!" She exclaimed. She quickly stood up and brushed her tangled her behind her ear.

"So, what were you doing?" Hans asked curiously. Anna stared awkwardly up at him fiddling with her fingers, "Well…the annual spring awakening ball is coming up and Kristoff and I have to lead the first waltz and I guess I'm just nervous about waltzing in front of all those people." Hans looked into her beautiful sea green eyes, "What are you talking about, Anna? You danced wonderfully at the coronation ball! Here let me help you." Hans grabbed her petite hand and placed his other hand around her small waist.

The two glided around the ball room effortlessly! They felt as if they were one. As they came to the center where they started they came to a sudden stop as Hans dipped Anna. "See?" He said charmingly "Nothing to worry about." He said as he moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Anna looked up into his bright green eyes caught off guard by the warmth behind them. "Yeah…" She breathed. They stood up slowly and gazed into eachothers eyes, Anna started shifting nervously, a bit uncomfortable with the silence between them. "Well you're a great teacher." She said. "Well...guess I better get going." Anna told Hans nervously.

"Anna wait!" Hans exclaimed. Anna felt a strong grip on her hand pull her closer. Anna had no idea what was happening. What was this feeling she had inside her stomach? Her heart almost skipped a beat at the touch of Hans' hands. Suddenly gracefully placing his hand behind her ear, Hans pulled Anna into a sweet kiss.

Anna didn't know what was happening, it was all so quick. Initially she tried resisting the suave Prince. But then she placed her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. The way their lips melded together just felt so right to both of them! Suddenly a thought crossed Anna's mind, "What am I doing? What about Kristoff?" With that thought, Anna then heard a thump. The large sound of Ice hitting the marble floor. They turned their heads to the doorway and saw the bewildered face of Kristoff. "Anna…." Kristoff breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff let the big heavy block drop from his hands as he took in the scene. Hans was holding Anna in his slender arms and Anna had her arms around his neck. All of this was HIS fault! He just had to come and ruin Arendelle's happy ending! Kristoff was sure that Hans had seduced Anna. Anna would never give up their love for an old flame.

Kristoff bounded across the room at Hans and bunched together his large hand into a strong fist. Before he could control his actions Hans was lying breathless on the floor and Anna standing over him mortified.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

She went to Hans' side and lifted his head checking for any signs of trauma or damage, considering Kristoff's massive build. Hans got up gingerly and slowly, putting his hand up as a sign to let Anna know he was alright.

Hans then lunged at Kristoff in a defesive position, hoping to disarm him, all Anna could do was stand there dumbfounded. She finally came to herself and threw herself in between the two men. "Kristoff! Hans! STOP!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kristoff gently nudged her aside to keep her out of the line of fire of the scuffle. Since Anna was so light she fell with a hard thump to the ground at Kristoff's unintentional gruff push. Hearing the commotion in the ballroom, Elsa rushed in. She made her way into the middle of the two men freezing their feet.

"All right! That is ENOUGH" Elsa said firmly

"What? They were just getting started." came a mysterious voice from the entrance to the ballroom.

All four of the party turned in suspiscion to see a familar face that they had hoped never to see again. Hans' face especially lit with pure anger.

"Klaus" Hans snarled under his breath.

"What big brother? Not happy to see me?" said Klaus with a sadistic smile.

"Get out." Hans said with a firm voice with a tone of underly fury.

Klaus just looked his twin brother in his bright green eyes and a sly smile spread across his face.

"Oh I will...but first..."

Klaus whipped out a crossbow from behind his back and aimed it carefully and quickly across the room in the direction of the queen. The arrow was fired going towards Elsa's shoulder blade, then Kristoff leapt into action.

"Elsa.." Kristoff whispered under his breath.

Kristoff ran as quick as his large legs could carry him 10 ft to Elsa, and quickly pushing her out of the way, taking the arrow to his left thigh. Kristoff fell to the ground softly writhing in pain. Anna rushed over and took Kristoff in her arms. She looked down at the injury, which was fastly loosing blood.

"Oh Kristoff, I'm so sorry." Anna cried.

"Anna, its okay. I overreacted, I should have never questioned you." Kristoff replied.

Kristoff put his hand up to Anna's face to wipe away a single tear, Anna held his hand on her face and came down and laid a single sweet kiss upon Kristoff's lips.

Elsa, ready to defend her family and kingdom, took a defensive stance. Suddenly Hans stood protectively in front of the Queen.

"No Elsa. This is my fight. I unfortunatley got you and your family mixed up in this. Let me end this. Now."

Elsa gave a slight head nod, and stood back understanding that this was a family affair. She ran over to Kristoff and began to help Anna bandage up his leg and apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

Hans stepped forword, unsheathing his sword, and got in a defensive battle stance. Klaus gave a sadistic grin.

"Now that's more like it. Time to stop running Hansy. This is your final hour." Klaus stated darkly.

Hans readied his blade as Klaus lunged forward repeatedly aggressively hitting his blade against Hans' sword. The two were evenly matched oppnets as far as skill. But Hans was trying to preserve his brother's life be being defesive. Klaus came with a mighty clash against Hans' sword knocking him to the ground. Klaus kicked Hans' sword across the room. Klaus then gave a triumphant smug look as Hans just stared up into the dark green eyes of his younger brother.

"Any last words Hansy" Klaus said smugly.

Hans looked around the room for any means of defense against this final fatal blow. His eyes darted to Elsa who gave him a nod. Hans looked up smugly at Klaus.

"Yeah don't look down."

Elsa stood up quickly, raising her hands, creating a sheet of ice on the floor. Klaus, not used to the ice that usually covered the ball room, began to slip and slide and fell flat on his back. Elsa threw Hans' sword over to him. Quickly swooping it up, Hans raised it above his head readying the final blow. But he hesitated.

"Wait are you waiting for Hans? Just do it! You weakling!" Klaus said acidly

Hans then took the blade down by Klaus' head and stuck it through Klaus' jacket into the ice rendering him unmovable. Klaus wriggled about trying to get free. Elsa raised her hand covering the blade in ice making it unable to be pulled out. Hans then swooped down to his brothers level looking him square in the eyes.

"Klaus I spare your life not because I'm weak. But because I will NEVER be like you."

With that remark Hans stood up and motioned for the guards to come remove Klaus, and they put him and shackles and dragged him to a ship where the desination was unknown to most. The ship docked at a secret island where only the worst were sent so that they could never be found. And the last sight Klaus would see was four faces full of, not anger, bitterness or vengence, but compassion and pity. Klaus would have those faces engrained in his memory for the remainder of his life in solitude.


End file.
